


Death of a Bachelor

by rowanismybae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bachelor, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanismybae/pseuds/rowanismybae
Summary: Cassian was always the Bachelor, a perfect one, by the way. But that was until he met her.





	Death of a Bachelor

Cassian was always the Bachelor, a perfect one, by the way. Sexy as hell, seductive smiles, perfect body build, warm hazel eyes, sexy long hair and cocky attitude.

When he laid eyes on a woman, he never gave up. And he didn’t have to do much to get who he wanted; actually, the ladies threw themselves over him.

But that was until he met her.

After Nesta Archeron, all the females in the world lost their appeal. And because she was the one he wanted with his life, she didn’t want him back. And it drove him crazy.

Boys’ night out lost its appeal; one night stand wasn’t satisfying anymore; all the other women in the world weren’t as gorgeous as her.

He started to show up casually wherever she was: coffee shops, at her work place, at her favorite library, at her house, the bars she went to with her sisters, at the park… but she never showed interest on him. If anything she despised him, she saw past his walls and always strike true with her bickering.

He started to feel lonely, his face was full of shadows: desire, unrequited passion – ‘cause no way in hell this was love, Cassian never allows himself to fall in love – sadness, loneliness and that burning ache in his heart whenever she was away.

Rhys and Az were always joking that he lost his way with the girls. Even Mor told him he was not himself anymore. Feyre was worried that her sister destroyed a perfectly good male.

He started to lose weight, he couldn’t sleep properly anymore, didn’t have appetite for anything. The only thing that helped slightly was fighting; releasing some of the tension at the ring. But she was always on his thoughts, every second of the day and night.

Whenever all of them went out, he only had eyes for her. Apparently, she did not appreciate his company or his pick-up lines and sexy smiles. He would have to do better than that. And when looked like she was watching from a far, some girl came to him and she immediately looked away. Sometimes he cursed his gods-blessed body and face.

He stopped shaving, first time he had grown a beard; it felt weird, but who cares? What’s the point of looking good if the woman he wanted didn’t even paid attention?

Once, they were all supposed to meet at their favorite bar – Rita’s – and he just tied his hair on a bun and went with his regular black shirt and jeans. When he got there, totally down in anticipation for what he thought would happen – nothing – he was surprised to see her scanning him from head to toe.

He was even more surprised when she pulled him to a corner and kissed him deeply. He surrendered his life on that kiss, pouring every ounce of devotion and passion for her he had in his body, heart, mind and soul. The feeling of her lips was smooth as silk, her skin under his touch was soft as velvet, her scent better than any perfume and her long hair tickled his neck, sending shivers down his spine. When she broke the kiss panting, she just whispered on his ear “I like the beard” and left grinning and swaying her hips.

He knew at that damn moment that he was completely in love with that devilish woman. And he was screwed. He felt his whole body missing hers, missing her warmth, the felling of her on his arms.

When he got back to the table, no one seemed to notice their absence and she rarely glanced at him, but when she did, a small smile played at her lips, or she bit her bottom lip, her eyes filled with amusement and desire, cheeks blushing.

He knew that didn’t matter how much he loved his bachelor life, it didn’t matter anymore. No woman could compare to her beauty and personality.

“Cass, you’re starring.” Azriel whispered and poked his ribs taking him away from his thoughts.

“I don’t care, Az.” He answered smiling at her.

Later that night in his own bed he realized that being a bachelor after he met Nesta wasn’t fun anymore; mainly because he loves her. And what he wants now it’s a life with her.

He realized that he’d trade anything in his bachelor life to have her with her cuddled in the couch; drinking lazily on a Friday night; cooking together; kissing her good morning and good night; having a picnic at the park; listening her laugh and sweet voice telling him about her day; to feel her touch, her fingers on his hair; to breath in her scent; get lost in those beautiful grey-blue eyes and her lips; to see her hips swaying while she walked on their house dressed only with one of his shirts…

He noticed that living happily ever after, having a lifetime of laughter with her at the expense of the death of his bachelor life didn’t seem bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This small fic was based on the song Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco.   
> The second I heard it, I thought of him and this came out. So, thanks for reading it!


End file.
